


Mollify - Ziva

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1410]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva is on the phone with immigration and they're having a terrible time understanding her. Tony tries to help out.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1410]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Mollify - Ziva

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/11/2003 for the word [mollify](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/11/mollify).
> 
> mollify[ mol-uh-fahy ]  
verb (used with object), mol·li·fied, mol·li·fy·ing.  
to soften in feeling or temper, as a person; pacify; appease.  
to mitigate or reduce; soften:  
to mollify one's demands.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #661 NATO Phonetic Alphabet.

“Ziva. ZI-VA,” Ziva repeated into the phone, emphasizing her name.

“You should spell it out with the NATO phonetic alphabet,” Tony suggested.

Ziva looked blankly at Tony, growing more and more frustrated with the person on the other end of the line who continued to fail at spelling her name. “Z I V A, ZI-VA,” she practically yelled into the phone.

“You know like Zulu India Victor Alpha,” Tony offered in an attempt to help Ziva before her temper got to the point where mollifying it would be impossible.

Ziva huffed. “Zulu India Victor Alpha,” she repeated to the immigration worker. When the person finally spelled her name back correctly, she breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm actively working on the next story, though. Hopefully I can get it finished in time. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
